


На всех языках

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Дин - настоящий полиглот.





	На всех языках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Polyglot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467213) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Сэм переговорил с посетителями кафе на открытом воздухе; столики располагались всего в паре сотен футов от того места, где Роланд Финч встретил свою жуткую кончину. Как обычно, свидетелей не нашлось, хотя парень был разорван в клочья прямо посреди городского квартала. Да сколько ж можно… Иногда Сэм ненавидит свою работу.  
Он раздосадовано хлопает пустым блокнотом по ладони. Теперь следует опросить конторских из офисов в округе. Потом побывать в «Макдональдсе» на углу. Но сначала нужно зайти в химчистку. Где там Дин запропал…

Дин обнаруживается неподалёку. Он присел перед бомжом, который устроил своё логово прямо на тротуаре – сгрудив пакеты и торбы и накрыв сооружение грязным одеялом.  
Брат вкладывает что-то в ладонь бездомного и даже чуть ли не пожимает эту руку в драной перчатке. Потом поднимается и, улыбаясь во весь рот, идёт к Сэму.  
— Зацепка? – спрашивает тот, уже зная ответ.  
— Копы правы: нападение собаки. Только они не знают, что у пёсика было три головы. Чувак видел собственными глазами.  
— Ты уверен, что ему спьяну не померещилось? – хмыкает Сэм.  
— Фил даже не под мухой, – с упрёком говорит Дин.  
Фил? Просто здорово. Но интуиция Дина никогда не подводила, поэтому Сэм ограничивается шуткой:  
— Значит, мы имеем дело либо с Цербером, либо с Пушком.  
— Это огнепых, – снова улыбается Дин.  
Сэм смотрит на «Фила», с зажатыми в кулаке баксами плетущегося к винно-водочному магазину. Вопреки его ожиданиям, бродяга только на секунду запинается у входа и направляется к следующей двери – в «Макдак».  
— Да, – бормочет Сэм, – это точно огнепых… 

* * *

Бесплатные больницы повсюду одинаковы: с облезлым, но чистеньким интерьером, с температурой внутри, почти равной уличной и летом, и зимой, с достаточно профессиональным, хотя и утомлённым персоналом и с разношёрстной публикой в приёмном покое.  
Эта аризонская клиника ничем не отличалась от других. Разве что в холле было больше латиносов, больше плачущих детей, больше глубоких стариков, чьи тёмные морщинистые лица напоминали печёные яблоки. И два охотника без полиса, старающихся как можно дольше остаться незамеченными.  
По иронии судьбы, на этот раз они оказались здесь не из-за охоты. Дин получил травму в самом тихом по причине отдалённости и неухоженности мотеле. Как обычно, братья проверили номер: Сэм искал следы клопов, Дин – следы грызунов, ничего не нашли и спокойно заселились. А ночью крыса, решив, что босой Дин пришёл на кухню не воды попить, а отнять у неё заплесневелый сухарь, укусила его за щиколотку.  
Через два дня, убедившись, что обычные антибиотики не помогают, нога продолжает краснеть и опухать, Винчестерам пришлось искать помощь. Учитывая, что они до сих пор были в розыске за налёт на банк в Милуоки, обращаться следовало опять-таки в самую заштатную больничку.

Сэм внимательно оглядывает окружающих, чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что никто не проявляет к братьям повышенного внимания, не прячет оружие за пазухой и вообще не замышляет недоброе.  
Всего лишь год назад он увидел бы вокруг людей, каждого со своей судьбой, со своими бедами и проблемами, в которые однажды, может быть, пришлось бы вмешаться и ему с Дином. Сейчас пациенты клиники – это прежде всего угроза. Безликая неопределённая угроза.  
Вздохнув, Сэм оборачивается к брату, дремлющему в неудобном пластиковом кресле.  
Только Дин больше не дремлет, он вовсю болтает с мужиком, сидящим обок с другой стороны. Взгляд его собеседника заставляет Сэма чуть напрячься – в последнее время такие же глаза отражаются в зеркале.  
Сэм прислушивается и невольно вздрагивает.  
— …Устал я от всего этого. Слишком много двухсотых, понимаешь?  
— Чувак, я в Арлингтоне бываю чаще, чем дома. Девять похорон. Девять.  
— Ну, и как у тебя получается жить дальше?  
Сэм с трудом удерживается от шумного вздоха: Дин, кажется, впервые озвучил вопрос, который мысленно задавал себе каждый день после смерти отца.  
Парень пожимает плечами. Он немногим старше Дина, но сильно потрёпан жизнью – со скованными движениями увечного, с недобрыми печальными глазами.  
— На своих двоих, – отвечает он. И поддёргивает штанину джинсов на несколько дюймов, оголяя тускло блестящий металлический протез.  
Дин хмыкает, оценив чёрный юмор.  
Сэм сосредотачивается на шумном ток-шоу в телевизоре. Ему чуть неловко, он словно подсмотрел личный момент, заглянул в мир, где до сих пор не стал своим, несмотря на время, проведённое с братом в дороге.  
Пока не стал.

* * *

— Ты меня слышишь? Вылезай, всё закончилось, – уговаривает Сэм. – Тебя никто не тронет.  
— Что там? – спрашивает Дин за спиной.  
— Ребёнок не хочет выбираться.  
— Ничего удивительного. После того, как увидишь, что твоих родителей кромсают в фарш, место под кроватью кажется самым безопасным.  
Дин бесцеремонен до отвращения. Сэму оглядываться неудобно – он стоит на четвереньках, но всё-таки бросает полный негодования взгляд через плечо. Потом снова наклоняется, чтобы, заглянув под свисающее покрывало, увидеть неподвижный силуэт и слабый отблеск глаз.  
— Эй, дружище, монстра больше нет, мы прикончили его, мой брат и я…  
Никакой реакции.  
Дин пинает его башмак: «Отвали, моя очередь». Сэм медлит лишь секунду, удивляясь, что впервые за два месяца Дин проявил какую-то инициативу и, кажется, снова начал командовать.  
Он сдвигается в сторону и наблюдает, как Дин плюхается на живот и вползает в тень.  
— Мэтти, можно тебя на пару слов?  
Откуда он знает имя мальчика? И, чёрт побери, как ему удалось наполовину вместиться под детской кроваткой?  
Через несколько минут Дин выскальзывает наружу, прижимая к себе ребёнка. И Сэму нестерпимо хочется знать, что же такого сказал Дин, как достучался, какие слова нашёл, чтобы добраться до сердечка охваченного горем и ужасом пятилетнего малыша.  
И получает сиплый – сквозь комок в горле – ответ:  
— Не бери в голову.

* * *

Липовый медведь. Реальный беролак*. До смерти напугавший лошадей.

Сэм прижимается спиной к стене конюшни так, что чувствует сквозь рубашку не только занозы, но и ходы древоточцев. Он жалеет, что не может просочиться сквозь доски, – подальше от копыт бьющейся, чуть не встающей на дыбы лошади.  
— Милая, хорошая… – Похоже, лошадь ему не очень-то доверяет. – Успокойся!  
Выстрел раздаётся совсем рядом, даже в ушах звенит. Дин не подвёл: охота закончена.  
Теперь Сэм должен каким-то образом выбраться из денника мисс Буцефал, которую оглушительный звук, кажется, совсем свёл с ума.  
— Тихо, тихо… – уговаривает Сэм срывающимся голосом и вскрикивает, когда копыто расщепляет стену рядом с плечом. – Я тебя не трону…  
— Сэмми! – зовёт Дин откуда-то из-за лошади. – Эй, эй, красотка, полегче.  
— Я пробовал! – выдавливает Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы; он не может отвести взгляд от диких, налитых кровью глаз кобылы. – Не помогает… Зараза!  
— Девочка, – мягко поправляет его Дин. – Успокойся, малышка. Сэм зануда, но не враг.  
Оно бы, может, и сработало, если бы беролак не нападал на Сэма, схватив его в поистине медвежьи объятия и пропитав острой звериной вонью.   
— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. – Дин с приподнятыми руками появляется в поле зрения, разумно выдерживая расстояние от гнедой стихии с её убойными копытами. – Послушай меня, крошка.  
Лошадь всхрапывает, пугливо дёргая головой, перебирая тонкими ногами, но больше не дыбится. Сэм наконец-то может перевести дух.  
Дин осторожно приближается к лошади, проводит рукой по вспаренному боку.  
— Знаю, знаю, этот тип громадный и смердит, но он безвредный, поверь.  
— Эй… – слабо протестует Сэм.  
Шумное фырканье кобылы заставляет его прикусить язык и напрячься. Но лошадь успокаивается на глазах, прислушиваясь к интонациям бархатного низкого голоса.  
Сэм невольно думает, что Дин, будь у него хоть один шанс, сумел бы уговорить и пришедших за ним адских псов.  
— Вот и умница. – Дин ласково оглаживает её шею, расчёсывает пальцами гриву. – Хорошая. Ты просто замечательная девочка…  
Лошадь тычется губами в ладонь, явно выпрашивая лакомство.  
Сэм наконец отлипает от стены, но продолжает с опаской следить за кобылой. Та недоверчиво косится на него.  
— Как? Как ты это сделал? – бормочет Сэм.  
— Мне ещё не попадалась дамочка, которую я не смог бы очаровать, – негромко и нежно отвечает Дин, любуясь лошадью. – Правда, красавица?  
Сэм вдруг замечает, что расслабленно прислонился к перегородке, разжав кулаки. Дин успокоил не только лошадь, но и его.

* * *

— Чувак, он показал мне несколько движений, – Дин проводит секундный бой с собственной тенью на стене.  
Сэм смотрит на древнего старика, который обмяк в инвалидном кресле. Бывший боксёр напоминает ему немощного Бобби.  
— Ну… здорово. А он знаком с Сэцуко Хара**?  
— Да, она и есть наша обакэ***, – Дин демонстрирует отменный финт и уход от удара. – Кен всё рассказал о ней.  
Сэм только качает головой, уже ничему не удивляясь.

* * *

— Дело не в тебе.  
Сэм останавливается на свороте коридора. Дин говорит по телефону? В разгар охоты?! Или возникла ещё одна трещина в стене Сэмовой реальности?  
— Твой брат тоже не виноват, и уж тем более – люди, которых ты покалечила.  
Собравшись, Сэм вскидывает дробовик и рывком огибает угол.  
Дух оказывается… моложе, чем ожидал Сэм. Девушка-подросток. Нервная, тощая и прозрачная. И очень сильная; энергия, исходящая от неё, озонирует воздух и вздымает волосы Сэма.  
Дин стоит в нескольких футах от призрака, опустив пистолет. Он может прицелиться и выстрелить за ничтожную долю секунды, но сейчас просто не хочет это делать.  
— Тогда скажи, в ком дело, если ты такой умный? – огрызается привидение.  
— Речь идёт о больных уродах, которые называли себя твоими родителями. И издевались над тобой, не обращая внимания на твоего брата. Речь о том, что они были чокнутыми и сотворили кучу мерзостей. Виноваты они, а уж никак не любопытные дети, которые всего лишь искали призрака.  
— Несправедливо!   
Воздух трещит от невидимых молний, и Сэм, вздрогнув, кладёт палец на спусковой крючок.  
— Нет же! – говорит Дин. – Чудовища, которые терзали тебя, сейчас горят в Аду. Поверь, я знаю наверняка. Оставаясь здесь, мучая и убивая людей, ты мстишь невиновным – вот это несправедливо. Ты превращаешься в своих родителей.  
Вихревой порыв, метнувшись по коридору, распахивает полы Сэмовой куртки, сдувает волосы на глаза.  
— Хватит казнить себя, милочка, – негромкий низкий голос Дина еле слышен за шумом комнатной бури. – Ты заслужила покой и мечтаешь о нём. Ступай с миром.  
По лицу девушки понятно – та пытается злиться, пытается сохранить состояние ненависти и вражды ко всему живому, но слова охотника именно те, которые она хотела услышать в течение долгих, долгих лет. Сэму кажется, он воочию видит, как трескается корка застарелого ужаса, выпуская душу на волю.  
Ветер стихает. Привидение исчезает в яркой вспышке. И Винчестеры остаются одни.  
— Слава богу. – Дин кладёт дробовик стволами на плечо и оборачивается к Сэму. – Одной могилой меньше раскапывать.  
— Чувак, и ты назвал меня говорящим с призраками? – Сэм, тоже расслабившись, опускает ружьё.  
— Это была просто малолетка с тараканами вместо мозгов. Точно такая всю жизнь морочит мне голову.  
Проходя мимо Сэма, Дин локтем въезжает ему поддых, и, только благодаря многолетней практике, Сэм успевает отреагировать.  
— У тебя получилось, потому что вы с ней на одном уровне развития, – бурчит Сэм, спускаясь по лестнице следом за братом.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду, что я молод душой…   
— Ты ребячливый придурок.  
Они подбирают брошенные у дверей сумки.  
— Это морда твоя ребячливая.  
— Чувак, ты полностью подтверждаешь мою точку зрения.  
Они выходят к машине.  
— А твоя физия подтверждает мою точку зрения.  
Дин одаривает его сверкающей улыбкой и садится на своё место.

Только поздно вечером, когда Дин уже спит, до Сэма доходит, насколько умело и аккуратно брат сменил тему.

* * *

— Она только что потеряла мужа, Дин. Она не захочет с нами говорить.  
— Чувак, используй свой щенячий взгляд, и она растает, как все остальные.  
Сэм закатывает глаза, но деваться некуда.  
И вдова рассказывает всё, что они хотели знать. 

Через час в забегаловке для байкеров Дин с лёгкостью раскручивает на информацию забубённого, всплошь покрытого татуировками бармена.  
Они возвращаются к машине, когда Сэм вдруг кое-что осознаёт. Это понимание похоже на удар пыльным мешком из-за угла. И он не может уразуметь, почему не видел этого раньше.  
Того, что он сам общается только с нормальными людьми, с правильными членами общества.  
Дин же легко находит язык не только с обывателями, но даже с чужаками и чудаками, непонятными Сэму, странными личностями и изгоями, тварями и животными. Он чувствует себя естественно и в тюрьме, и в голливудском дурдоме, и даже в средней школе в качестве учителя. Ему не нужно ничего делать – всего лишь оставаться собой…  
— Догадываешься, куда нам нужно рвануть после охоты?  
Голос Дина возвращает Сэма к реальности. Приходится отложить размышления до лучших времён.  
— Куда?  
— В Диснейленд, Сэмми! До него всего два часа. Представляешь, там открыли аттракционы по «Звёздным войнам».  
Сэм мысленно охает. Хорошо, что в последнее время они настроены на одну волну.  
— Э-э-э, ладно. Мы всё равно не знаем, где искать Дика и левиафанов.  
— Может, они тоже в Диснейленде. Все едут в Диснейленд.  
Ага, кроме них в детстве.  
Сэм фыркает, чувствуя, как напряжение мало-помалу отпускает его.  
— Я не собираюсь кататься с тобой на горках.  
— Слабак.  
— Не нравится блевать с высоты, значит, слабак? Спасибо. – И Сэм мстительно спрашивает: – Будешь фотографироваться с Золушкой?  
— С цыпочкой в кринолине… – Диновы глаза, сверкнув охотничьим блеском, затуманиваются мечтательной дымкой.  
Сэм торопится вытащить его из романтических бредней и переключить на другой любимый предмет:  
— Давай к китайцам на обед?   
— Только не в качестве блюда, – с нежной полуулыбкой отвечает Дин.  
Сэм стонет.  
— Тебя самого не тошнит?  
— Тошнит. От твоей постной рожи.  
Повезло же ему с братом…

_______________________________________________________

_* беролак - медведь-оборотень.  
** Сэцуко Хара – японская актриса. Считается одной из самых популярных актрис за всю историю японского кинематографа и символом его золотого века, пришедшегося на 50-е гг. XX века.  
*** обакэ – в японской мифологии "преобразующееся существо" — привидение, призрак, дух._


End file.
